


Of Bloody Roses and Twisted Centipedes

by Noveletta14



Series: Bonded By Blood and Roses [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Demon Vampire, Anal Sex, Ballroom Dancing, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Brainwashing, Branding, Family, Fire Torture, Horror, Hypnotism, Kissing, Magic, Oral Sex, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Roses, Torture, Tragic Romance, True Love, Violence, centipedes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 13:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noveletta14/pseuds/Noveletta14
Summary: Šæśękį Hæśïę was a name unknown to most. For it had no meaning and no purpose, but there were always those who grew attached to the hideous name and the being it labeled. So attached that they are willing to risk there own lives to save a soul who does not belong to them. However, no matter how hard they may try, they shall never lay a filthy hand on him. For I, will never let them, take my precious Kaneki from me. Not ever again.
Relationships: Kaneki Ken/Tsukiyama Shuu, Šæśękį Hæśïę/Tsukiyama Shuu
Series: Bonded By Blood and Roses [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1319444
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Of Bloody Roses and Twisted Centipedes

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I apologize for the late update on this story. I wanted to post this on Halloween Night, but school work got in the way. This story is one of the more graphic stories I have written, and urge those who are more sensitive to such dark themes please head the warnings. With that out of the way, please enjoy Act I of the conclusion. Happy Reading!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul. This story will contain blood, gore, non-consensual touching, torture, and dark themes. Viewer discretion is advised

The night’s air was cold and damp, the moon’s rays gave no warmth, only shone streams of silver light that blanketed the earth with a gentle veneer of moonlight. Akira gazed up at the moon with gleaming eyes. The moon was not full; only a mere crescent though she knew it did its best to bring as much light as it could. In a few days it would be full once more and be at its full potential. The crescent could have been seen as a beacon of hope shining through the darkness. It would have been if it were not for the old and cryptic castle blocking it from its place in the sky. Akira had never dared to cross the battered bridge to step foot on the dead grass of the once grand castle’s courtyard. Only heard stories and tales of the Tsukiyama castle, she could see that in its prime it must have been a sight to see, but now it looked like a ruined masterpiece with a daunting presence. Myths told of one vampire that still lurks in its ruins. She wished she would never have to step foot of the cursed ground. Specially to find the missing Sasaki that had no doubt wondered inside the ancient castle. A pair of footprints leading to the entrance doors was testimony to that.

“Are ya sure this is where Sassan ran off too?” Her attention was turned to behind her at the rough voice. The one who had spoken was Shirazu who stared in a mixture of awe and fear of the grand castle. “I don’t think he’s dumb, enough to come to this damned place by himself.”

“Of course, this is where he went. There are tracks leading to here. (Did you not see them you idiot?)” Urie remarked, assessing the fortress before him with his crude gaze; a tinge of unease underneath his stone demeanor.

“Why would Maman come here? Hasn’t he heard the scary stories?” Saiko asked her voice quivering with fear, her small body hid behind the others as she shook.

“You mean the rumors and myths people fabricated for storytelling? (The bedtime stories meant to scare children).”

“They’re true! People who come here go missing. The last Tsukiyama vampire still lives here. He sucks the blood out of those that dare come to his castle! Oh, Maman why?! Why?!”

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic Saiko! Ya ain’t got nothing to be afraid of.” Shirazu patted her roughly on the back. “He wouldn’t go after ya. Uriko will be the one he’ll suck off first.” He winced as Urie slammed his fist into Shirazu’s shoulder.

“Guys please your not making her any calmer.” Mutsuki spoke up, though his voice was anything, but confident. “Everything is going to be fine. Sasaki must have gotten trapped under some falling stones or maybe fallen and hit his head. Nothing too serious. R-Right Mado?” his scared eyes look to Akira for reassurance. Akira looked away and back up to the castle.

“To be honest I don’t know, but what I do know is Sasaki is strong. Whatever challenges he may face he will overcome them. He just may need a hand on occasions. We mustn’t waste any more time. We need to find Sasaki as soon as possible and leave.” She turned back to her squad. “We must stay together no matter what. And if any of you sense something wrong tell me immediately. Understand?” she got her respective replies from each member. “Good. Stay behind me.” She began walking up the path to the door, the others followed behind her. Her heart pounded in her chest and she pushed away any doubts or fears. Now was not the time to let emotion overwhelm her. As the castle loomed over her, she looked up to the crescent moon for hope before it was blocked out by presence of the rotting fortress. She made it to the doors and taking a deep breath she pushed them open. She was immediately greeted by an overshadowing darkness and the smell of decay. Her first step inside was hesitant and shaky but gradually built more confidence as she walked fully inside the castle. She took a deep breath to calm her racing heart and clinched her weapon closer. _We’ll find you Haise. Just hold on a little longer._

“Let’s move.” She commanded and began walking deeper into the shadows. They began their decent into the ruins of the ancient castle. She strained her eyes in the darkness as she stalked down the halls, nothing peculiarly catching what little her eyes could see. She didn’t want to risk bringing anything that would attract those who lurked under the cover of night. She didn’t know what frightened her most, the disturbingly silent darkness or thought of where Sasaki could be.

“SASSAN WHERE YOU AT?!” her heart nearly stopped at Shirazu’s shout that burst from behind her. Apparently, the others did as well as multiple yelps and gasps were heard.

“Be quiet dumbass! (Are you trying to get us killed?!)” Urie seethed turning to berate his “squad leader”. Shirazu only smirked.

“What, did I scare ya little Cookie? Need me to hold yer hand?”

“No! We don’t know what’s here, so unless you want whatever monster to come out of the dark and kill us go and scream like an idiot all you want. (It should kill you first for your stupidity).”

“But weren’t those just stories? Ya startin’ to believe Saiko’s nonsense? Wow, Uriko I thought you ought to know better than that.”

“If you don’t shut the hell up—”

“Quiet both of you!” Akira snapped, smacking the both of them with the back of her hand. They hissed and clutched their faces. “You two need to learn how to work with each other. You’re a team start acting like one!”

“M-Mado I-I sense something wrong…” Mutsuki stuttered, a frightened Saiko clinging to his side.

“What is it Mutsuki?”

“I s-smell… _blood_.” Akira felt her stomach drop.

“Where?” Mutsuki pointed a shaky finger at the large set of doors in front of them down the corridor. Silence fell over the group as Akira led the way to the doors. Hope was at the back of her mind, fear taking ahold of what she might see on the other side of the door. She reluctantly pushed them open to reveal… a ruined ballroom. With decrepit walls and stained floors, the columns of the wide-open balcony were covered in spider webs and sent scattered rays of moonlight across the ballroom and the abandoned orchestra which looked much livelier than anything else in the room. None of the décor are what took her breath away. In the center of the ballroom was a tattered white cloak that she recognized instantly. It was Sasaki’s coat. She sprinted over to the garment and bent down to pick it up. She reflexively dropped it once she realized it was sitting in a pool of dried blood, the dark maroon staining the torn white fabric.

“_No_.”

“Is that Maman’s?” Saiko gapped in horror at the sight of the bloodied cloak. Mutsuki did his best to calm her, though he looked just as horrified.

“Mado is this what I think it is?” Akira looked to see Urie and Shirazu had gone to the opposite side of the ballroom. In Urie’s gloved hand was a broken shard of metal with eldritch writing etched on its edge.

“There’s a whole bunch of em over here. What is it?”

“It’s the remnants of Sasaki’s sword.” Akira’s confident composure faltered. “He only uses his sword when…”

“When he slays vampires.” Mutsuki finished, his entire body racked with horror. Akira looked back down at the cloak, she fought back the urge to shed tears.

“Who did this to you, Haise?”

_“I did, of course.” _A charming voice as clear as day sounded off the walls of the ballroom and rattled her entire being. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and a feeling of dread welled up in the pit of her stomach. She reacted respectfully unleashing her weapon with a flick of her wrist and a bright red light as her spear like blade took form. Urie and Shirazu followed suit, as they ran to stand beside her a brilliant blade by their sides. Mustuki fumbled to retrieve his two dagger-like blades and Saiko nearly dropped her axe. _“Frightened are we. You all should be.” _The voice taunted bouncing throughout the shadows of the room. Akira regretted not bringing a light. _White Reaper protect us. _

“Show yourself monster!” Akira called to the darkness.

_“My my, how brave you must be to call for your demise so quickly. Brave, but stupid all the same.” _A shadow danced through the moon’s light.

“Roses are not special in the least. They’re nothing, but hideous weeds waiting to be cut down. One was simply overlooked due to its dull nature.”

_“You dare insult my family while you stand on their remains. Your deaths will be a sweet taste on the tip of my tongue.” _A blur of motion was all she saw before a powerful force slammed into them sending them, scattering across the ballroom floor. Akira groaned as he landed hard on her side, though she instinctively kept a tight grip of her weapon. It would be the only thing that kept her alive tonight. _“Sweet yes, but not as satisfying as, my love. For he is my greatest pleasure in life.”_

“His love? I thought the story said only one vampire not two.” Urie shakily stood up and readjusted his grip on his sword.

_“Oh, there stories are there, little hunter? A story as mine does not age well with time. For you see my love has returned to me after so many years of loneliness. We can finally be together again and I’m not going to let the likes of you interfere with our life.”_

“Oh god…” Akira felt her body go numb. “No, no… I told him not to… Why didn’t he listen?” she could feel her sadness mold into anger as she sprung unsteadily onto her feet. “What have you done with Sasaki?!”

“He’s got Sassan?” Shirazu stood up next to Urie.

“He’s not dead...” Mutsuki sighed shakily in relief as he leaned against the wall for support.

_“Oh, are you the ones that gave my love, such a hideous name?” _anger tinged the edges of the voice’s tone. _“The ones that kept him from **me** and filled his mind with disease and hatred. You dare show your faces here after you take what is mine. Causing me so much pain and grief for so many years, you come to mock me?”_

“Where is Maman?” Saiko found the courage to get to her feet, though her weapon shook in her hands.

_“Baby girl, there is no need for you to worry about “Maman.”. I want to keep him safe and sound. The safest place for him to be is with me. I’ll take good care of him in all the right ways. No more pain or suffering shall come to him. For I truly love him with all my heart, I will give him all of my love.”_

“Goddammit!” Akira cursed. “You don’t own him demon! Haise Sasaki belongs to us and if you dare lay another finger on him, I will carve the heart out of your chest myself!” A deadly silence fell over the ballroom, for a moment Akira thought she stunned the voice into silence. She thought wrong.

“You think he belongs to you…” the voice hissed, boiling rage seeping through each word. She regretted opening her mouth.

** _“HE BELONGS TO ME!” _ **

The unholy howl rattled the walls and ground as it pierced her ears with a painful ringing. The doors at the top of the staircase burst open and along with a crimson light came a raging heat that over came the room. She shielded her eyes from the blinding light and gritted her teeth as her uncovered skin was exposed to the extreme heat. Once the intensity died down, she uncovered her eyes and gapped at the sight before her. The old torches that lined the walls had brilliant balls of crimson flames dancing on their ends and gave the ballroom a blood red tinge. Standing at the top of the staircase was a monster draped in black and red cloth with ghostly pale skin and tangled violet hair. His irises were a piercing crimson and pitch black scleras acted as a backdrop for the bloody stars.

Blood Rose stood high above them with a look of burning rage twisting his features as he barred a set of menacing fangs.

“_Filthy pigs_. The likes of you do not deserve to keep such a precious flower, as my _Kaneki_. Kaneki is mine and mine alone; if you believe you can come back here and try to take him away from me again you are sadly mistaken!” he took in a deep breath and his expression calmed somewhat. A crooked grin pulling at his lips as he began strutting down the stairs. “Not that that matters. You’ve come looking for your “_Haise Sasaki_”, but there is no more Sasaki to speak off, not anymore.”

“What… did you do to him?” Akira’s voice quaked, but she stood her ground. The vampire touched down on the ballroom floor, he ran a pink tongue over his fangs as he stared her down with the glare of a predator.

“I gave him my love and in turn he gave me a piece of himself for I to savor. He was… hesitant in the beginning. I had to use my persuasive nature for him to open himself up to me. He told me so much.” He cocked his head to the side and snickered. “Are you supposed to be his _Mama_? You’re not very good at playing pretend if you are.”

“Kill him!” Akira screamed the command. She sprinted towards the vampire; weapon prepared to strike. Urie and Shirazu followed her lead. Blood Rose looked upon them with scrutiny as Akira thrusted her towards his chest.

“So, you are his “Mama”.” A clatter of sparks and the crack of metal scrapping against metal filled the air. Akira’s blade stopped just above his chest, a gleaming metal shard coming from the vampire’s grasp stopped its trajectory. “How quaint.” She was sent tumbling backwards with a powerful kick to the gut that left her coughing and hacking on the floor hunched over. A trickle of blood running down her chin from her mouth.

“Mado are you alright?!” Mutsuki cried out rushing to his superior’s side.

“Bastard!” Shirazu swung his blade in a wide ark, Rose clicked his tongue and side stepped the sharp sword, before bringing up his own blade to deflect Urie’s blade strike.

“Novices.” He tisked. He pushed back on Urie’s sword, swinging his sword he cut Urie across the face as he stumbled backwards, then nailed Shirazu in the jaw with a well-aimed kick. He manifested another blade in his hand and hurled his blades at each opponent. Urie was able to block his attack with his sword though it shattered it in the process. Shirazu barley dodged his, a large gash being slashed across his shoulder before it buried itself in the ground behind him. “Is that all you can do? I was expecting a fierce battle to ensue, but I’m sadly playing a child’s game.” The tips of his fingers immitted a deep red as a large black sword was summoned into his clutches. Glowing crimson edges contrasted against its black brilliance. “However, I shouldn’t be too ungrateful. You all will be a very delicious feast for Kaneki and I too devour.”

“I hate to spoil your meal Rose, but you will never get a chance to relish in a feast.” Urie scowled as he tossed away the remains of his weapon and removed his white cloak. Rose raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, and how so?”

“Just ya wait, you’ll get what’s comin’ to you.” Shirazu shrugged his tan coat off his shoulders, his left eye began to shift in hues rapidly. His irises mixing into a bright red and sclera a dark grey. He grinned maniacally, a pair of sharpened fangs poking through his curled lips. A look of shock crossed Rose’s face as he took a step back.

“_Quelle ruse_?” he turned back to Urie; his right eye was the same as Shirazu’s, piercing red mixed with a sea of smoky black. The diamond iris a striking red as the tips of his finger emanated a glow of the same hue. An obsidian lance was held tightly in his grip; similar to Rose’s in color, but not in design. Urie sprinted at inhuman speed towards Rose, his blade moving in tandem with his body. The blades clashed against each other and Rose nearly lost his grip on his sword from the force of the impact.

“Abomination.” A look of disgust crossed Rose’s face as he flipped away from his enemy.

“We prefer half-blood.” Urie struck out once more, this time making a clean cut across Rose’s chest. Rose’s blood painted the ballroom floor for the first time that night, his lifeblood spilling from his healing wound.

“Die!” Rose extended his arm and crimson flames began to spark to from the palm of his hand. He screamed as his flames died when the shower of ender shards thundered upon him. They tore into his flesh like needles and left behind a cold sting and deep cut. He groaned as he turned to look up at Shirazu who had thrown himself into the air, with a torrent of ender mass flowing behind him like a bat’s wings.

“Surprise!” he cackled, gesturing with his finger.

“You should really get out more, Rose.” Urie quipped, twirling his blade in his hand. “The world is changing around you; you need to keep up before your left to rot. (Oh, wait you already are.)”

“This is for Sassan, you piece of trash!” They both charged him.

“Mado can you get up?” Mutsuki did his best to help up the downed hunter. Akira pushed his hands away.

“Yes, but don’t worry about me. Help Shirazu and Urie.”

“B-But I can barely use my abilities and—”

“Do not underestimate yourself Mutsuki. And that goes for you too Saiko.” She glanced at the quivering hunter. “You both are strong, much stronger than me. Urie and Shirazu _need _you right now. I order you now as your superior to go and fight alongside them.”

“Y-Yes ma’am.” Mutsuki replied stuttering, but confident. Saiko gave a quivering nod, but Akira noticed how she stood taller. They ran off to join their comrades in battle. Akira clutched her side as she felt a bruise beginning to form. It did not matter how hurt she was; she would continue to fight on. _Even if I lose an arm and a leg. _She pushed herself to stand on her feet and wiped away the trail of blood running down the corner of her mouth. She clutched her weapon tightly as her eyes drifted from the battle to the night sky. The crescent moon had not moved from its place in the sky as it smiled down at her. To her it was a beacon of hope to guide her through the darkness. _Please hold on Haise. No matter what he has done to you I know you will stay strong. Mom will be there to save you, please hold on a moment longer. I’m sorry._

She joined the battle against Blood Rose.

~ ⚸ ~

He did not know what to feel.

Time had become a concept that he had lost track of and he chose not to focus on his current environment. His mind was a mix of blurred thoughts that twisted in his head and trying to keep a steady rhythm of breath was a task as difficult as trying to breathe underwater. He tried to focus on happy thoughts and good memories to try and make himself feel a sense of stability. All he wanted to do was be happy and feel the rush of euphoria joy gave him. He could not be happy, though could he. Not with how his body was feeling. The sensation coursing through his entire body triumphed anything his mind could comprehend.

His throat was dry and hoarse, the only thing soothing its ache being his own blood flowing down it. His mouth was propped open by a metal, causing saliva and blood to dribble down his chin and the corners of his mouth; sharp points imbedded themselves into his tongue and the roof of his mouth. He struggled to breathe steadily as his open mouth did not allow him to control the dragged-on sounds, he made from the back of his throat. Tears never ceased their flow from his eyes, blurring his vison and staining his cheeks. Sweat had caused the ends of his hair to stick to his skin, he could not remember if there was a red rose still in his tangled locks. Even though his clothes were shredded and barely covered any of him, he was not cold. It was uncomfortably hot with a burning sensation of his wrists and ankles. The chains around them ready to heat up any moment he decided to struggle, he couldn’t see himself resisting much longer. The open wound in his abdomen pulsed a fierce sting every time the wondering hands would graze over it. Below that he tried to ignore any feeling. It was a fruitless effort.

The pleasuring sensation in his loins was unwanted, but his body did not care how his mind felt. It reacted perfectly to its design, letting itself become enveloped in the warmth around his member. The shock of ecstasy that ran through his spine had him moaning shamelessly and fighting the urge to buck his hips. He could feel the warm mouth around him, pleasuring him as a lover would. Gently moving up and down his length and tongue playing with the curves of his head, lapping up all his nectar that came from it. The sharp tips of fangs grazed his skin wearily, but thankfully did not bite down. They had only bitten down twice, each time he had screamed bloody murder and thrashed around violently like a madman, that’s when the burning at his wrists and ankles were the worst. Clawed hands kneaded into the skin of his hips and thighs, not being afraid to break the skin and leave bloody red marks behind them as they fondled his body. He could not get away, the demon between his legs made sure to keep him still and restrained as he took his into his mouth

He did not dare look down. For he knew if he did, he would find himself locking eyes with the crimson studded gaze of the demon. The demon knew how and where to touch along his body to stimulate his senses, he did not know what the demon was doing, but he could not stop himself from panting from pleasure and curling his toes into the silk sheets of the bed. He could feel the vibrations through his member every time the demon chuckled at his reactions to being aroused. The demon rarely spoke, but he didn’t need to to taunt him. Purposely digging into his raw wound to see how he whaled in pain and teasingly nipping at his skin with his fangs for him to recoil.

He could feel his body grow even hotter and a spike of sensation run down his spine. He was beginning to feel lightheaded and his body shook with an oncoming new release. He was close, he could feel his climax growing closer and closer by the moment. Closing his eyes, he gladly greeted the darkness as he waited for his body to reach its peak. It never did. The enveloping warmth left him with a sudden pop, leaving him chillingly cold to the exposed air. He felt his heart skip a beat. In his panic, he found himself looking down, and deep into the crimson eyes that belonged to the demon. Blood and other bodily fluids running down his lips and fangs, as he held his cock at the base. He was grinning from ear to ear like the devil himself.

“Kaneki don’t look at me like that?” he snickered. “I just wanted to take the time to simply admire you. You are indeed a very fine specimen, very tasty as well I might add.” He began to squirm underneath the demon, his body was beginning to burn. “Oh, is there something you want to tell me?” he trailed a finger around the inside of his thigh. “Perhaps something is the matter? You look troubled.” He whined and rocked his hips. “Oh, this.” The demon chuckled as he cocked his head to the side. “This is your little… problem. You appear to be in quite the predicament don’t you. What ever will you do?” Precum trickled from his tip to trail down his length, and his erect member throbbed achingly from the loss of warmth and the need for touch.

“You want me to help you, don’t you? Finish sucking you off so, you may release yourself. Well, what if I don’t want too? To be honest, watching you writhe beneath me with need is something I like to see.” He began to cry once more; this was evil in its purest form. “I’m just teasing you Kaneki!” the demon suddenly cackled. “I simply wanted to see how you would react. Your response was utterly magnificent. It shows how much you _need _me and _want _me.” Sasaki tugged at his chains in the mist of his squirming and cried as his already burned limbs received another wave of heat. “Your getting needy aren’t you, Kaneki? Please let me sate your need.” Licking his lips, the demon, poised his mouth above his member. He laxed his body, preparing for the relief to come. The demon stopped just above his tip. “Oh, I know you want it so bad, Kaneki, but please just for me, show me how much you want it.” He whimpered and rocked his hips back and forth. _Please_. “You’ll need to be more needy than that if you want me to pleasure you.” Sobbing through his gag he thrusted his hips up, disgracefully showing his need for his neglected cock. The demon smiled gleefully. “You’re too precious.”

The demon took the length of his cock down his throat. He threw his head back, letting out a sobbing moan as his body was receiving the relief it so desired. He hated how weak he was in that moment. Begging like a dog in heat for the monster to pleasure his senses. The world went bright, and he locked up as his body finally reached its climax and his hot cum shot into his tormentor’s mouth. The demon made sure to lap up every drop of his seed as his body splayed out on the soft bed. Why did he have to be so weak? _Because he was not Kaneki. _

“There all better now.” The demon laughed as he licked the semen from his lips. His lustrous violet hair was unkempt, and his silk blouse was falling off his shoulders with his pants slipping down his hips. The demon moved himself from between his legs and straddled his hips as he loomed over him. “Oh, you look so good, Kaneki.” The demon cooed, cupping his cheek and racking over him with his intense gaze. “I want to take you now so, badly you have no idea… But I must pace myself, if not I may break you, your mind and body being as fragile as they are. Yes, I must be ever so careful, with a being as delicate as yours, wouldn’t you agree Kaneki?” He mumbled through the gag in his mouth as a response. The demon looked irritated by this. “This truly has served its purpose hasn’t it?” his thumb grazed over the leather strap running out of the corner of his mouth. “I believe you learned your lesson, Kaneki. Here let me take it out for you.” The leather straps were undone by the demon’s hands, he stilled as the metal propped in his mouth was carefully taken out. He stared disgusted at the shard as his jaw ached and tongue stung; the shard was covered in a mix of his own blood and saliva, that dripped slowly off the ends. The demon tore off the leather straps attached and threw them off to the side, he eyed the shard hungrily before running his tongue along the sharp edge as if it were a treat, it most likely was to the demon.

“Kaneki I’m curious,” the demon spoke, finishing licking the blade clean, “you fall to the will of pain, so effortlessly, now. Physical pain never brought you down to your knees like a groveling mutt. It’s pitiful to watch you cry at the slightest of punishments.” The demon gestured to the wound on his side. “I’m wondering who could have made you so, pathetically _weak_.” In his dazed state, glimpses of memories crossed his mind of the family he left behind. He wanted to hug his mom.

“Th-… They did not… m-make me weak.” He struggled to speak through the lump in his throat, the bitter taste of copper still on his tongue. “I-I… can’t be.” The demon only laughed at him.

“Oh Kaneki, you say such foolish things at times. You may say you’re so strong, but on the inside, I know your screaming. You cried like a baby when I gave you a little nibble, you would love it when I bit down on you.”

“… H-how could anyone l-like that?... It’s torture.”

“Torture? Oh _non_, Kaneki that was not torture. Not for you. In your rotten mind you have forgotten what torture feels like.” A fanged grin pulled on the demon’s lips as he twirled the shard between his fingers. “Because I love you ever so much, I will make you feel what _true _torture. I will give you _pain_.”

“I have p-people who, love me. They w-would never hurt me as _you _do.”

“That’s because they do not truly love you. Not as I do. They can’t heal you like I can. I will prove them wrong, by showing them how much they _failed _in making you strong.” The demon repositioned his grip on the metal shard and without hesitation stabbed it directly into his raw wound. He barley had time to process the pain as the sharp blade dug into his flesh, a fresh spray of blood misted into the hot air. The sharp edges cut through his already torn flesh with unyielding ease. He bit down on his bleeding tongue to keep himself from screaming aloud and shut his eyes. “Silly me, I lost my hold of the blade.” The demon chuckled. “But everything is alright. Strong Kaneki can take it, like he can take this.” The demon twisted the shard deeper into his side, and he felt something inside him burst with a gush of crimson. A small cry left him as a new severing pain ran up his side, he gritted his teeth and tears of agony ran down his blood-stained face. _Be strong, Haise_. “Ah, so determined to live a lie. If your so strong why don’t you open your eyes? You can’t hide your tears from me by shielding them. No matter how strong you perceive yourself to be, I can always see through the façade. For you are a terrible liar.” He hissed as the blade was ripped out of him, leaving a newly mangled wound behind. He could feel himself becoming light-headed from blood loss, he wanted to succumb to his injuries, if only for a moment.

“I will bound your flesh and skin together into a symbol of my burning love for you, for all of eternity. With the flames of my love I shall create a seal to bind your flesh a new once more.” The demon ran his heated fingers over the hole in his side and his adrenaline rushed as he began to squirm.

“N-not again… Please…”

“Oh, Kaneki don’t expect the same technique I used before. I do admit it was a rather botched procedure for me to perform on you. I’m no good with my hands alone,” the blood covered blade glinted a bright red, in the demon’s hands. It shifted and malformed as it grew in length and darkened in color, it was a beautiful sight to behold. What was created was a bladed dagger of black obsidian that was emblazoned with the emblems of the devil. “I work better guided by instruments of darkness.” The sharp edges of the dagger sparked a burning red like from a forger’s flame. The flames of a demon vampire were said to be as hot as the fires of hell. He could attest to that. “You’ll see I have much better marksmanship.” The demon positioned the dagger above his wound, he could feel the heat of the sparks graze his remaining skin.

“No, please don’t!” the heated blade melted into his flesh in a flash of burning sparks. The hellfire instantly scorched through his raw flesh like a hunch of meat over an open fire. The sizzling sound of meat cauterizing and the bubble of cooking blood filled the chamber as the demon worked the hell dagger deep into flesh and skin. Popping blood poured from his side, running over him to drench the sheets in his life blood. A shriek unholy to earth ripped from his torn throat as the unrelenting agony took a hold of his being. He thrashed about violently instinctively, the chains around him reacted naturally. Searing pain shot through his limbs as the chains burned red hot, scorching through layers of skin and clinging to raw flesh, causing a warm river of blood to flow down his limbs. The harder he tugged the more intense the heat became, the chains clacked together, laughing at his writhing anguish. The retched smell of gore and torched meat permeated the air to create a nauseating scent that burned his sense. He chocked and hacked a gout of blood flooded his throat to splatter out of his mouth.

“STOP PLEASE! NO MORE!” He screamed through a blood throat and agonizing cries. The pain did not cease, he could barely hear the demon’s cackle over his screams. _No more_. “PLEASE, PLEASE _TSUKIYAMA _STOP!”

It stopped. The fire burning in his side ceased though a painful ache was still left behind. He collapsed onto the bed, the chains lay still and cooled as he struggled to regain his breath. Through tear filled eyes he looked up at the demon. The demon stared back at him a stunned glint in his eyes as he held the bloody dagger tightly. A watery veneer glazed over his eyes.

“K-Kaneki…” the demon’s voice faltered. “You speak my name, my _true _name. You must be… You must be… _Mon Dieu_.” A bloodied hand gently caressed his cheek as the demon leaned over him, pink lips pursed into a small smile. “You cannot comprehend how much happiness fills my heart to hear you say my name. I knew _they _were wrong about you, wrong about us.” The pink lips placed themselves on his bloodied pair, they were mercifully gentle and soft as they moved lovingly. He let his lips be claimed by the demon; his **pain **overwhelmed any _pleasure _he could have received from the touch. Too soon the lips left him. “You are so, brave Kaneki. Brave and strong. I want to make you stronger. You will be stronger.” The demon leaned back up, the gleam in his eyes growing brighter along with the flames of the dagger.

“No, please don’t!” the pathetic plea was accompanied by a sob. “I can’t take any more of this. I’m weak! Don’t hurt me anymore, please!”

“Do not be scared, Kaneki. You’ve been doing so good so far, though I would prefer if you stopped squirming. We’re almost finished, not to boast but this piece will be one of my finest artistry.”

“Do you like doing this to me? Why can’t you stop?”

“Kaneki I’ve already explained this to you. All of this is to heal you and cure you of your disease, no matter how much you deny or fight it will change the fact that you need my healing touch.” He never felt true helplessness until this moment. Why couldn’t he be strong? “But, to help sooth you, I will grant comfort.” The demon ripped off a strip of cloth from the hem of his blouse. “They say that darkness is something to be feared like a monster and treated as if it were a disease, but I believe it is something that can bring troubled souls to peace in its soothing embrace. It will ease your distress, _mon amour_. Trust me.” The demon gently tied the cloth over his eyes, crimson eyes were last thing he saw before his vision was taken and replaced with a silk veil.

“Tsukiyama, please you don’t have to do this to me.” He pleaded, but he could feel the heat of the blade crossing his skin. He felt the palm of a hand place itself on his thigh and begin to message him with warm fingers. A soft chuckle grazed his ears.

“Oh, Kaneki, but I do.” The hell blade’s scorching sting met his torched skin once more. In the black abyss he could hear himself scream a cry of agony and feel his body attempt to thrash yet the chains did not burn only kept the body restrained in its cold coils. The warm touch on his thigh tried to sooth him in its reassuring presence but was overshadowed by the sear of the blade. He could only weep as he felt his skin being burned a new by the demon’s artwork that was being branded into his skin. In the void of darkness there was no peace to be found for his tortured soul; fear is what greeted him. Though as the agonizing fear took over him his body began to feel numb and distant in thought. Nothing was to greet him as he fell into the black sea of oblivion.

…

… _please…_

_… please… Kaneki…_

_Please wake up…_

_Kaneki please wake up…_

** _Enough Dreaming._ **

Darkness greeted him as he was brought back from the depths of sleep to the clarity of mind with a racing heart and heated body. The darkness surrounded him, and the shadows loomed menacingly as they danced from corner to corner. Thankfully they did not try to reach any further towards him. The soft silk of the bed he laid on comforted his aching body and his head nearly sunk into the velvet cushions. It truly was such a lovely piece of furniture; too bad his blood stained its sheets. That’s when he finally saw it. The only source of light in the cave of darkness. The tattered curtains of the window were drawn open, streams of radiant light flooded through and cascaded over the old floors and walls. Though he was too far away to see, he knew the beacon of hope shone brightly in the sky.

Suddenly he could feel the weight of the chains that held him down become light and empty. He brought up his hands, no chains holding them, they were covered in dried blood and deep burns, but did not weigh him down. A spark in his heart akin to surprised relief thumped in his chest. He could escape, nothing held him restrained. He wanted to go home. So, badly that the thought of being back in the loving arms of his family chocked him up. He sat up spasticly and prepared to leap off the bed and with all the strength he had left in his legs run back home. He would have if it were not for the wave of pain that spiked up his side. With a cry he collapsed back onto the bed. He looked down at his body for first time and his eyes widened with horror.

The shredded black robe he had adorned was gone, leaving his body exposed and naked to the cool air. Along his abdomen and side, the demon’s emblem was burned into his skin. The flesh of his wound was cauterized together leaving behind a crude torched scar, over the chard skin a beautifully woven rose was painted over his stomach with dark red petals and black thorny vines that traveled up his side. The markings were covered in rusty dried blood and stung was a sharp pain with every little movement. He gaped at the grotesque sight of his scorched body. The demon had branded him as a farmer would do upon their cattle.

“Beautiful is it not?” he felt his blood run cold and his heart skip a beat as the smooth voice prickled his ears. From the depths of the shadows a pair of gleaming crimson irises rose through the darkness. “A perfect symbol to represent how my love has blossomed for you Kaneki.” The demon stood at the edge of the bed, draped in silken cloth and soft light that highlighted his handsome features. “We are bonded together by blood and flame, for I have marked _you_,” the demon pulled down his blouse to reveal his chest. Over his heart was an emblem of dark twisted centipedes that marred into his pale skin and crawled into his flesh with barbed legs and fierce mandibles. But the scarring was not done by flame, nor ice, but a black rot that seeped into his flesh. The demon grinned widely, rubbing a hand over his chest,

“As you have marked _me_.” The bed made barely a squeak as the demon climbed onto the bloody sheets. He crawled backwards though his body protested such action. A clawed hand gripped his burned ankle as the demon pulled him closer to those burning red eyes. His leg was curled over the demon’s shoulder as the demon grabbed his thighs. “There’s no use in trying to run from me Kaneki, no matter how far you go I will always find you. We are connected, though your mind may be sick our hearts beat as one. It won’t be long before your mind is cured as well. Your so close, I can almost taste it.” The demon pulled his lips back to bare a set of sharpened fangs that sank into the meat of his thigh. He hissed at the sharp pain stinging his leg before the demon thankfully pulled out to lick the blood that dripped from the bite. He cried out jerking his leg out of the demon’s grasp and collided roughly against the headboard in his haste to escape. A dark chuckle left the demon as he licked the blood off his fangs.

“Making me chase? What a tease you are.” He pushed himself against the headboard, the demon crawled over him, never breaking his haunting gaze. He curled in on himself as he was pinned by the demon, he closed his legs to hide his modesty. “Don’t be shy now.” He could feel the demon’s warm breath on his face and a hand snake between his legs to pry them apart. “You asked for pleasure, let me give it to you.” The demon’s lips took his in a passionate embrace of tongues and saliva. He shut his teary eyes as he felt the silky tongue danced with his own and sharp fangs dig into his lips, the warmth brought by those lips sent shivers down his spine and roused a fire in his loins. The hand between his legs grazed over his hardened cock to rub the edges of his entrance with soft fingers. His body went stiff and his breath stuttered as he felt slick fingers enter him. Though he tried to squirm away, the fingers were able to push themselves deeper into him. He couldn’t help the moan that vibrated through his throat, the demon snickered pulling away, letting a trail of saliva from his lips. “You like it, good; your body is taking kind to me quite well. I’m grateful to see that those dirty animals never got the chance to put their filthy hands on you while we were apart.

“Speaking of those filthy pigs, why don’t you tell me about them?” Crimson eyes grew brighter. The bloody gaze narrowed to a fine point of illumination that lured in curious eyes with its tantalizing glow. He instantly felt dizzy, like his head was spinning and his vison veiled by a vermillion tint, yet the crimson irises broke through the haze like a beacon of hope in the night. They were such a beautiful hue of red, the loveliest he had ever seen… He was so captivated by the alluring eyes… He couldn’t look away. _This isn’t right is it?_

“W-Who?”

“The horrid animals that took you from me. Those who hurt you.” _Those who hurt me. My… My family? Mutsuki and Shirazu… Saiko and Urie… Mom Akira and— _“Tell me, Kaneki. Speak up.”

“Those who hurt me? They… they were my f-fa—” a painful shock shot behind his eyes and he cried out in pain, turning away from the d— _Tsukiyama Shuu_, but Tsukiyama kept their eyes locked with a gentle caress of a cheek, the fingers in him sent another wave of pleasure through him. _Wrong._

“Try again, _mon amour_. They were never your family. I am the only _family _you have.” _Not my family… Tsukiyama is my family… But I don’t know if… _“Let me help you. Think about all the times they showed their wickedness. Their true hatred of such a beautiful creature, that made your soul rot. You know what I’m talking about, I see the glint in yours. You loathe them just as much as I do.” _Wickedness… Hatred… **Evil**… They are evil?_

“I k-know… I had to be a mentor, to make _them _strong. My s-students were… such unruly _scum_. T-They never listened to anything I said, they never respected me as a mentor, they could never be grateful, they never saw the true me. They only saw a _ghoulish _monster!” _Wait what? _“A-And my supposed “mother” was a witch, she only wanted to control me like a puppet and for me to be cruel to others… She never truly loved me… N-Not like you do Tsukiyama.” _What am I saying? _

“Oh, is that so? How tragic, it truly is. I have a feeling that one day those bastards will face a true evil, one that will drag their pitiful souls straight down to hell.” Tsukiyama hissed through his fangs. He shivered as he felt the fingers leave him to be promptly sucked on by Tsukiyama with a greedy tongue; _why did he miss the warmth? Its wrong. _“Kaneki look at me.” His glazed eyes found the glowing orbs, _can’t I look away. _“There is no need for you to be troubled by them, they can’t hurt you any longer. You are with me. I will keep you safe and warm with the flames of my love. I will give you the greatest of pleasures, to help your fears melt away in my embrace. You will be happy with me.”

“I’ll be happy with you?” Tsukiyama caressed his cheek and let one of his hands trail down to his nether regions.

“Why yes, Kaneki. For I am the only one who truly loves you, no one else can fulfill you as I can.” He felt fingers brush over his manhood. _This is wrong?_

“No…” the word struggled to pass his lips; _I don’t want this. _Tsukiyama did not seem phased, by his struggle, he seemed to look quite amused.

“Kaneki, your slipping into darkness again.” A hand grasped his member and began to stroke it tenderly, fingers kneading into his neglected cock. The warmth that had faded within sparked once again, and he struggled to stifle a moan of relief. _No please. _

"I know what you want. What you crave for with every fiber of your being. You hunger for the sweet ecstasy of pleasure. You want it so badly it makes you melt simply imagining of it. However, your mind is too fragile to comprehend your body's wants and needs. Allow me to help you." The beautiful eyes seemed to pull him in deeper. _No escape._

"Kaneki are you aroused?" _I feel so warm. Why does it feel so good?_

"Y-yes."

"Very aroused?" 

“Yes!”

“Incredibly aroused?” he whined in response_. _“Can you feel the heat rising within you?” He nodded, _Yes, I can feel it. _“Don’t fight against it. Let it consume you and reap all the pleasures it brings you. You want to feel happy, do you not?” _So much. _“Then do not be afraid to speak of what you want. If you want to be satisfied, then tell me you want it. I promise to fulfill you in whichever way you wish of me. I am here to _serve_ you. So, tell me what you want Kaneki.” Tsukiyama was so close now, he could see his own visage in the depths of his beautiful eyes, he looked incomplete. _What I want… _

“I-I want…” _Speak up, I want him to hear. _“I want to be loved… I want you to love me. Please Tsukiyama… please show me _love_.” The grin that curved Tsukiyama’s lips exposed fangs which sharp ends grazed his lips.

“It would be my pleasure Kaneki.”

Tsukiyama was gentle with his hand as he tilted his head the side to expose his pale neck. The fangs were swift to sink themselves deep into the flesh. He stifled a gasp at the sting of pain that caused his muscles to lock up, it burned as he could feel the points of the fangs dig deeper into him. He did not try to pull away. Once the pain faded, a warm mellow sensation spread throughout his body, coursing through his neck to tingle his toes. It was so soothing of a feeling, his body falling into the soft lull of warmth and his being melt into a state of gratifying euphoria. He struggled to keep his groans quiet as he found himself growing numb. The depths of his mind began to unravel into a sea of muddled thoughts. He could not think straight, he felt too livid to focus on anything but the pleasure. It felt so good… He did not remember the moment when the warm hands gripped his waist or when his legs wrapped around Tsukiyama in a needy embrace, nor when the rhythmic rock of his hips began which kindled the flame that burned inside him.

He could feel it now. The pounding throb inside of him growing stronger. It burned his insides and tore into him like a fierce blade. He struggled to regain any grasp of strength, but there was none left as his body was overwhelmed. The heat within him only grew in intensity, it spread throughout him like a match to flame and mixed with the burn in his neck to create a euphoria that scorched straight down to bone. He had not noticed he was weeping until his tears had left a salty taste on his tongue and faintly hear the weak sobs that cracked through lewd moans_. _It hurt..._ It hurts... It hurts so much... I can’t breathe._

He cried out as a thick warm liquid seeped from his nether region to run down his thighs and coat the warm cock, he felt thrust itself deeper into him. His shaky hands gripped Tsukiyama’s shoulders tightly, _Tsukiyama please._.. The fangs imbedded into his neck retracted themselves, leaving behind a new set two bloody imprints that still leaked red. Tsukiyama’s face was flushed with pupils dilated as he leered over him, his own drearily glazed eyes could barely focus on Tsukiyama’s smile.

“Oh, Kaneki you look so beautiful.” He hummed through heavy breaths. “Your taking me in so well. It feels like the first time I made love to you.”

“I-It —_gah_— hurts!” He whimpered, through labored moans.

“I know it does, _mon amour_.” Tsukiyama tutted wiping away his tears with bloodied fingers. “Simply hold on a little longer and it will feel much better I promise.” The muscles inside of him torn by the rough entrance burned, and only bled more every time the hips thrusted to penetrate him further.

“I can’t!” Sobbing he threw his head back in despair.

“Hush my dear.” Tsukiyama cooed, slowing his pace and caressing his cheek. “Relax, let me take care of you. You are going to get what you desire. You will be loved.”

His cries were muffled by Tsukiyama’s lips in a messy kiss that had him breathless and his tongue dancing. His erect member was groped roughly as the hand pumped up and down. He moaned into the mess of bites and kisses as the rush of ecstasy pulsed through him. He lets himself succumb to the stimulation, his hips rocking with the rhythm of Tsukiyama’s thrusts. It still stung with a dull ache, but he could feel something else. Something that felt… good. His blood had become a lubricant that allowed him to take in the large cock with greater ease. He found himself relishing the stimulating throb each time Tsukiyama penetrated him deeper. He could barley comprehend all that was happening to him as the overwhelming pleasure consumed his thoughts, his mind. He just felt so good. Tsukiyama broke the kiss, pulling back and licking his lips as his lusty eyes grinning down at him.

He reflexively held onto Tsukiyama’s shoulders when the vampire repositioned them, he ends up straddling Tsukiyama’s hips as he brought on top of him. Tsukiyama laid back as he thrusted upwards into him, gripping his hips to keep him steady. He gasped breathlessly; the new position struck a tender spot for him causing a feeling unlike any other he felt before to course through him. It did not hurt; in fact, it was the most pleasuring sensation he had ever felt. Panting between moans and gasps, he rested his hands on Tsukiyama’s chest and allowed his hips to match with the vampire’s thrusts. _Tsukiyama please... don’t stop!_

“I told you, you would love this. Aren’t I right?” Tsukiyama husked, the grin still stretched across his face. He nodded his head weakly, too out of breath to respond with words. “Oh, look at you, Kaneki. You look so happy like this, all flushed and glistening, your eyes full of desire. If your demented captors saw you now as you are, imagine all the horrid things they would call you. Bastard… Wretch… _Whore_… **_Monster_**. They could have never seen your true beauty as I can. Let their damned souls rot in hell.” The thrust after the vampire’s hiss had him hunched over crying out, his hand ripping at Tsukiyama’s blouse. The silk tore effortlessly, he could see the centipede perfectly. Scarred into the vampire’s skin, its twisted black body and bloody red mandibles burned with a soft hue of darkness. It called out to him. It wanted him and his branded rose wanted it in return, thorny vines reaching out for the inky tendrils. Who was he to stop them? His imprisoners had wanted to sever their connection, they were damn near close too. But he would not let them, not anymore. _Yes, let them burn, for all of eternity. I only want Tsukiyama. Just Tsukiyama. _

He yearned for the song of Tsukiyama’s moan as he rose closer to climax, he himself felt the same need for release. Arms wrapped around him as Tsukiyama hot breath ran over his bloodied neck. “Oh, Kaneki you taste so good. Please allow me to take more of you.” Lips curved into a chesire grin to bare brilliant white fangs that gleamed stunningly in the crescent moonlight. Something else gleamed a little brighter. He had released himself in a glory of euphoria and pleasure that overwhelmed his senses. Though his seed was not the only fluid to have been released in his moment of ecstasy.

_Blood. _It trickled down his neck in a sliver of a stream, thick and oozing the hue of a crimson rose. His body, stiff as stone, was unable to move a single muscle, his frame pinned to the silk sheets by a strength ungodly. He did not scream, nor did he flinch as the ivory fangs piercing the flesh of his neck sank deeper into him. He was unsure of what to feel. It was not pain nor was it pleasure, but a wave of nostalgia that left his fading crimson eyes watery and voice soundless.

Glistening tears trickled down Tsukiyama’s face as _he_ released his grasp of him and pulled away. Blood dripped down his piercing fangs, they shimmered in the light and matched the hue of his crimson iris dancing brightly in an ocean of pitch black. He sat panting on top of Tsukiyama, the sweet taste of the vampire’s lifeblood still coating his tongue. _Just Tsukiyama. _Tsukiyama’s pale hand came up to soothingly caress his tear stained cheek, the other shakily grazing the bleeding bite mark on the side of his neck.

“There you are,” his lips quivered in a solemn smile, his voice nothing above a whisper. “my precious Kaneki.” He was gently guided onto his back when Tsukiyama embraced his lips once more, his cold hand holding tightly onto the warm grasp of Tsukiyama as he kissed back with fervent lips. The taste of blood became so sweet on his tongue. In the mist of passion and warmth, the glare from silver streams of light caught his eye as it blanketed them gently. The night sky was naturally stunning, with shinning nebulous stars and a celestial being that beamed brightly upon him. He smiled.

There was nothing more beautiful in nature than the glow of a _full moon_.

~ ♡ ~

The night sky was beautiful. With a full moon overtaking the darkened depths and stars that scattered themselves into shapes and paintings. The moon is a symbol of hope and love that shines through the dark. I know because he told me. He told me the moon represents our love and our strength as one. I believe him and shall always put my faith in him. For he loves me as I love him. He shows his love for me every moment we spend together. Even now he holds my hand tenderly as he searches for which flower, he wishes to gift me. The garden is so serene under the moonlight, the cool breeze gently tossing the flower petals of many hues and shapes. He always tends to the garden, to keep it beautiful and bright. Much like himself, with his silky hair and alluring eyes that match the hue of the gentle Violets.

He leads me to the patch of red roses that twist around themselves in a collection of thorns and crimson petals. He came here on most nights for he knows the rose is my favorite flower. What he does not know as he plucks an immaculate rose from its place in the patch, is that no matter which rose from the garden he chooses it shall never satisfy me. For he is the only rose that will ever catch my eye. He is my precious rose and will always be until the day I no longer draw breath. My rose places the stunning flower into my snow-white locks which compliment my silky black robe. The ivory spider lilly I had entangled into his hair that match the whites of his gleaming fangs as he smiles warmly at me.

“Ah, _mon_ _amour_, you are complete in beauty. However, the rose’s elegance could never overshadow your beautiful aura.” He tells me with a voice of woven silk.

“Thank you. You are very handsome in turn, certainly with your attire. It brings out the life of your eyes.” I say gleaming. I could never weave words as elegantly as my rose could and he continued to prove it every day. He wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me into his heat. Our hands still envelope one another, golden rings tying them together as one.

“Your loving words are music to my ears. Coming from such sweet lips only enhances its rich flavor.” His lips connect themselves with mine in a gentle kiss. I cannot help myself from beaming at the warmth he brings me as I push myself closer to his being. I can feel the cool rush of wind that combs through my hair and graze over the marks of my rose’s imprint on my neck. My own emblem etched into his pale skin.

“Papa I got the dandelions!”

The happy voice of a young girl reaches my ears and I pull away from my rose as I felt my cheeks flush rosy. I catch sight of the little girl prancing up the garden path, a bouquet of colorful flowers clutched in her small hands. A bright smile adorns her face as she tugs on my rose’s robe sleeve. “I spent all night finding the prettiest flowers in the garden, like you told me too. Aren’t they beautiful?” I smile to myself seeing my rose pick up the child and twirl her in the air, her rich brown eyes full of joy.

“They’re simply wonderful, _petite_ _dame_!” My rose rests the girl on his hip smiling all the while. “You are quite the little florist. Such a beautiful array of flowers you have chosen. How lovely they are, they almost match the sweetness of your smile.” The girl giggles when he places one of the light pink tulips into her silky brown hair.

“I knew you would love them. I had to shake off a few bugs to get to the Roses, but it was worth it.” The honey brown eyes fall upon me. “_Atta_ come look!”

“Of course.” I walk over to them and help myself to the soft texture of a rose’s petal as I exam the bouquet. “You are so detailed in your creations. The last time I remember seeing something so beautiful was when I— “My voice ceased the moment I laid my eyes upon it. In the mesh of tulips, lilies, and Roses, a vermillion mandible nipped at a rose’s petal. The creature’s long ebony body entangling itself with the rose’s thorns. I could feel the serrated edges of jaws graze my fingertip. I need not worry of it as it promptly wrenched from my fingers by my rose’s swift motions. The centipede is restrained between his fingers, it’s elongated body writhing and twisting with dozens of feet scratching at his hand.

“Seems you’ve overlooked one pest.” The girl recoiled at the sight of the horrid thing.

“I’ve never seen that bug before. What is it?”

“Nothing of significance, simply an intruder. Now you should be heading back inside. It will not be long before the moon rests and the sun rises.” He set the child down on the ground, a frown forms on the girl’s face.

“But what of the bug?” My rose leans down to softly pat her on the head.

“I’ll take care of the _vermine_, my darling. Please ask Matsumae to retrieve a fine vase for you so your bouquet my live on in the castle.” The girl lit up as she held her precious flowers tighter.

“I will I promise. Good night Papa.” She plants a soft kiss on his forehead before she runs to me. Her little arms wrap around my waist in a small embrace. She looks up at me with her big brown eyes. “Night, _Atta_.” I smile and return her embrace.

“Sweet dreams, _Hinami_.”

With a final squeeze she runs off, bouquet in hand, no doubt in search of the servant Matsumae. My attention shifts back to my rose, he still holds the nightmare between his fingers. He does not look at me as he crushes the head of the vile beast with a tranquil ease. The thing goes still in his grasp a residual spray of ichor coating his fingers. Without a word he settles the corpse within the mass of red roses, the petals are painted with the blood of the horned demon as he cleanses his fingers. I finally meet his gaze and he held out a comforting hand to me. My cold hand finds warmth when I take his hand, I never hesitate. We continue our walk through the garden, no final destination within mind, only to seep in each other’s warmth surrounded by a sea of blooming flowers. The moon still graces the sky, it would soon be overtaken by the sun’s scorching light, though in this moment I can simply bask in the beauty of its rays with my one and only rose. For the moon is a symbol of hope and love.

“Please know that I love you, Shuu.”

“I will forever love you too, my dear Kaneki.”


End file.
